


【通空】ABO

by Leoswift



Category: ABO - Fandom, TVB西游记, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 通空 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【通空】ABO

不是现在，起码……要出了万妖国的地界啊！  
孙悟空扶住树干缓了缓，视线仍然是眩晕的，他狠狠咬一口舌尖迫使自己清醒过来，刚尝试迈步，又是一股燥///热从丹田炸开，让他双腿一软，一股//热///流从身下那个难以启齿的地方挤出来。  
该死！孙悟空夹//紧//双//腿，恨恨咒骂着。  
他是个坤泽。  
而此刻他发//情了。  
在被那个疯猴子废了法力，受了重伤之后，他孤身一人在妖魔环伺的万妖国，发//情了。

没有人知道天上地下难遇敌手的齐天大圣竟是个坤泽。长期用法力压制着泽期，让积攒已久的爆发来的异常猛烈。

一股火从脚底烧到颠顶，五脏六腑都被灼得焦痛不已。比泰山压顶的五百年还难忍，比八卦炉中烈火焚烧还煎熬。他要这样一步步走回花果山，比幼年越海跨山求道访师还要难上千百倍。

缓过那一阵，孙悟空从地上颤巍巍站起来，擦了擦流进眼睛的汗，别扭的迈开腿。  
忍住啊，只要出了万妖国，哪怕沿途只遇见一个神仙，就得救了。  
孙悟空脚步忽然一顿，使劲闭了闭眼睛，再睁开看清了前面路上的情况时顿时僵住。  
前面路上横着三只猥琐丑陋的鼠妖，敞着肚皮躺在那里睡觉。  
孙悟空屏住呼吸，环视四周有没有藏身的地方或是能绕开溜走的小路。  
他以为不出声就不会惊动那几头妖精。

一只老鼠精抽了抽鼻子睁开眼，“哪里来的香味儿？”  
另一只老鼠早也醒过来：“是蜜糖！有蜜糖！好香啊……”  
中间那只最老成的鼠妖一人拍了他们一巴掌，露出猥//琐的笑来：“蠢货！这哪里是蜜糖，这可比蜜糖宝贝多了。快去找找，小东西一定藏在附近！”  
不多时孙悟空就被从灌木后揪出来。  
“老大，这里藏了个人！”一只鼠妖尖叫，又把尖嘴往孙悟空身上拱，“啊好甜好甜！你身上是不是藏了蜜糖，快交出来！”  
“滚开！”孙悟空一巴掌拍在丑陋的鼠头上，底气不足的威慑。  
被打的老鼠精捂着脸呲牙咧嘴露出凶相：“敢动手？爷爷咬死你！”  
“赖皮子。”那老成些的鼠妖叫住他，“住手，这宝贝不禁打。”  
孙悟空喉结滚了滚，一股难以压制的恶心感在胸腔里翻滚着。  
那只鼠妖走上来，凑近他深深吸了一口气，笑的下流：“果真是，果真是，没想到咱哥几个也能撞着这大运。”  
孙悟空忍无可忍刚想动手，就被另外两只鼠妖一左一右钳制地动弹不得。  
一只鼠妖忍不住在他脖颈细//嫩///无///毛的地方舔了一口，惊喜道：“老大他好甜啊，比蜜还甜……”  
“我们这就吃了他！”另一只老鼠吞着口水。  
“蠢货！蠢货！裹好你的牙！”那只老成些的鼠妖呵斥完后猥///琐笑道，“吃，老子教你们这宝贝该怎么吃。”  
说着手爪子去忉孙悟空的腰带。  
孙悟空强做镇定，厉声道：“我可是齐天大圣！你们这些鼠辈宵小竟敢如此冒犯，不想要你的贱命了！”  
话语一出三只鼠妖静了片刻，随即爆发出刺耳的笑声来。  
“齐天大圣？可是五百年前大闹天宫的大圣爷？你说你是他？”  
“齐天大圣能是你这个野地里发////骚//的模样？”  
“那大圣爷您倒是跟我们讲讲，您齐天是怎么骑~的？大战十万天兵，又是用哪里战~的？”  
说话间上衣已经被完全扯开，老鼠脏兮兮的爪子攀上他胸前，亵///弄着藏在软毛里的粉///嫩///朱果。  
“放手，混蛋……哈……我杀了你！”  
“老大老大，他尿裤子了，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
鼠妖瞥了一眼被液体打湿成深色的布料，笑道：“尿了？前边尿了还是后//边//喷///水///儿了？玩了几//把///奶///子就///骚//成这样？”  
孙悟空额上青筋暴起，不知哪里攒来的力气狠狠一脚踹上那妖的小腹，把他蹬得翻了个跟头。  
“老大！”  
鼠妖从地上爬起来，揉了揉发疼的肚皮：“好呀，力气不小，差点废了老子的根儿。”  
狞笑一声：“把他给我按到那块石头上，腚朝天按死了！”  
孙悟空被压在那块平坦巨石上，挣扎不开。胸前胀///疼的//乳///尖被冰冷的石头碾着，一阵战栗，后面裤子被刺啦一声扯开，皮肤暴露在凉凉的空气中。  
孙悟空脑子里轰的一声，眼眶里水珠子一大颗涌出来，咬的唇齿间溢血。  
鼠妖跪下来脸埋在他///下面///舔///弄，看得另两只同伴口干舌燥。  
孙悟空像是被抽了骨头一样，失了五感，趴在石头上只觉出无边的冷。  
连那几只鼠妖被人突然杀死撕碎的惨叫声他都没有察觉。  
“真是场好戏呀。”  
孙悟空听见熟悉的声音，耳朵动了动，抬起眼来，看见通臂猿猴站在他跟前，俯视着他满脸不屑。

 

九千岁和云雀姗姗来迟，在林中张望。  
“干爹啊，你是不是卜卦卜错了，根本看不见孙悟空啊！”  
“不可能，我卜卦从来没出过差错，你看这铜钱显示，三三得个三，三六……”九千岁突然一顿，嗅了嗅空气里的味道，老脸一红：“乖女儿，你是不是，那个来了？”  
小云雀一愣：“哪个？”  
“哎呀，就是……”九千岁纠结半晌，“你是不是特殊时期？”  
小云雀反应过来，用翅膀挡住自己嗔道：“干爹你胡说什么啊！人家还未分化呢！”  
“不是你就好，诶我刚刚卜卦所见，大圣爷就在这附近，咱们再好好找找。”

 

山洞里。  
通臂看着在干稻草上难耐扭动的人，心里百味杂陈。  
明明他已经报了仇，废了这猴子的本事，抢了他的师父，碾碎了他的傲骨尊严，为什么还放不下来追他？  
既然说了放他离开，他不是说话不算话的小人。可是看他法力被废，像个丧假犬一样被赶走，通臂心里竟然一丝快感也无，反而焦躁不安。  
他还是说服了自己，我是妖，是魔，妖魔哪里有讲信用的！  
至于此刻此景，他是万万没有想到。  
两次三番让他吃瘪受///辱的死对头，竟然是个坤泽？？  
本该是莫大的耻辱，他自己都惊讶自己没有暴跳如雷，反而，反而有一种异样的感觉从心尖漫开。  
竟然有一丝……惊喜？  
想想他赶来时看见那场景，气得血冲大脑，顾不上脏手生生捏碎了那几只鼠妖。  
看见他被羞辱，他不去落井下石幸灾乐祸便罢，怎么会暴怒心疼？  
通臂看着躺在地上意识模糊的人，眼神晦暗。

沉默半晌，通臂开口打破尴尬，故作自然地讽笑：“泽期到了也不知道先找个地方躲着，想被过路的妖精活活///操///死，嗯？你可真是天不怕地不怕啊，大圣爷？”  
“我都这样了，你絮絮叨叨做什么？”孙悟空难耐的蹭了蹭地面，张开腿。  
通臂看着嫩红臀瓣间那一眼晶莹的肉穴咽了咽口水，光是山洞这小小空间里溢满的香甜气味就早让他血液沸腾了。  
可他是主宰者。  
通臂抱着臂居高临下睥睨着他。  
锦靴踩住他胯间抬头的性器轻轻撵弄：“想要，便求我啊？”  
“求你……哈……求你艹我……呃啊、别踩……”  
通背猿猴一愣，他以为孙悟空会多么三贞九烈抵死不从呢，没想到他这么轻易服软，倒让他一瞬间有些不知所措。  
这么骄傲的人，真的被他挫没了锐气？甘心沉沦？  
没有想象中复仇的快意，却有些生了悔。  
却有些不舍他肆意张扬的模样。  
通臂强做不在意，还想再激他一激，讽刺道：“怎么，那等虫豸鼠流你也受得，仇家对手你也受得，当真变成人尽可////操了？齐、天、大、圣？”  
孙悟空听着他故作下///流的话面上没有丝毫反应，只是在他念出自己名号的时候眼神动了动。  
咧开嘴笑道：“虫豸也好仇敌也好，你想折///辱我，总有千百种办法。”  
通臂笑容一僵，像是被一盆冷水兜头泼下，又有一股无名火烧至颠顶：“你以为那几只畜生是我指使的？”  
“不是你么，那你出现的还真巧。真不是你，那现在这种场景，你肯放我走？”  
通臂怒极反笑，点头连道了几声好。  
既然你心里这样想我，我还怕什么不堪，还有什么下不去手的。  
通臂几下扯掉孙悟空勉强蔽体的破布，粗暴的掰开他两条腿，顶上去蹭了几下便寻着入口刺了进去。  
“呜——”  
好在坤泽的甬道早就湿透了，绵软的很，外来异物多么凶残征讨，它也只是逆来顺受，乖巧可人，甚至yin荡不满的裹吸着那巨物往更深的地方引诱。  
通臂被他裹得一阵失神，咬破舌尖迫使自己清醒着，把着他的腿根狠狠顶撞。  
孙悟空被他操得只顾上哭叫。  
通臂狠操了一阵，怒火渐渐平息一些，见孙悟空被操得涕泗横流失了威风心里也有些不忍，便放缓了频率，想把他抱起来免得叫在地上磕了磨了。  
可孙悟空并不领情，一得喘息张口就是给自己招祸：“通臂猿猴，你不如趁早杀了我。”  
“怎么，后悔了，想求死了？”  
孙悟空笑笑，盈满泪水的眼神明亮：“你不舍得杀我，我就早晚有一天会杀了你。”  
“好！好！”通臂刚平息一些的怒火复燃的更猛烈，气得浑身发抖，把孙悟空扔在地上腿掰得更开，一边狠命操弄一边语不成句，“那我就操/////死你！把你、扒光了！扔到大路上！让世人都瞧瞧！齐天大圣、是个什么货色！或是把你带回万妖国，扔给那群妖精会是什么情景？让你师父师弟看看！说不定他们也想//操///你呢！”  
孙悟空睁大眼怒视着他，金瞳里恨意滔天。  
两人都不再出声，山洞里只留下粗犷的喘息，翻腾撞击，水液//淫///靡//摩擦的声音。

 

良久平息下来。  
良久，传出一声略略嘶哑的倾诉。  
“孙悟空，我不想和你走到这一步，我们怎么就走到了这一步……”  
后面已是隐隐带了哭腔。

九千岁和小云雀在山洞里找到孙悟空时，他除了是昏睡不醒，没有任何异样。看着他们把孙悟空带走了，通臂才从暗处走出来。

 

后来。  
被孙悟空棒指咽喉的时候，他笑的坦然：“孙悟空，再来一次，我还是不舍得杀你。”  
所以死在你手上，就是命中注定了吧。

 

再后来。  
“悟空，怎么样？”师父担忧地扶着他。  
孙悟空刚想开口，突然又弯下腰去扶着树一阵干呕。  
老沙从远处跑回来：“师父，大师兄！前方就有医馆，我们带大师兄过去！”

 

再后来。  
“父亲！”  
斗战胜佛正在洞里修行，忽然听见自家孩儿的小奶音传来，皱了皱眉，抬眼便见那厮抱着自家孩儿一边逗弄一边走进洞来。  
孙悟空跳下床去劈手把小毛猴抢回怀里，瞪着来人：“伏虎罗汉来本尊这里有何贵干？”  
“我想孩儿，”通臂笑道，“也想你的紧。”  
“呸，毛毛是俺老孙的孩儿，与你何干？”胜佛大人脸颊微红。  
“明明和我长的一模一样啊，对不对毛毛？”通臂给儿子使眼色。  
“爹爹，”小猴崽捧着孙悟空的脸亲昵撒娇，“父亲说带我出去玩。”  
“不行。”  
“爹爹~求你了~”  
孙悟空总算动摇：“去哪里？”  
“万妖国！”  
孙悟空一挑眉，看着通臂慢悠悠道：“万妖国呀。”  
“不是不是！”通臂一愣，急忙摆手，“我就是带他四处转转。”  
“父亲你明明答应我的！”  
“真不是……”你别添乱啊儿砸！  
下一刻满山猴子看着自家大王一手抱着小公子一手挥着金箍棒追的伏虎罗汉哇哇大叫，习以为常见怪不怪。

fin.


End file.
